tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Beware Dominicons giving gifts
Log Title: Beware Dominicons Giving Gifts Characters: Soundwave, Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare Location: Vos/Tarn Border Date: October 12, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: The Dominicons have a gift for Trypticon- some seekers the Decepticons had misplaced Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:33:33 on Friday, 12 October 2018.' Delusion hums almost cheerfully as she flies escort. The border between Vos and Tarn. Ah, memories. It's just as important to stay alert today as it was many years ago. You never know who's going to try to shoot you out here. Knightmare simply flies along slowly, neither trying to hide or truly caring if anyone saw her… for once, being seen is a /positive. Discretion flies opposite Delusion, playing escort as her sensors scan the visible surroundings and into the further reaches of the EM spectrum for additional information. Discretion sends a radio transmission. Discretion receives a radio transmission. Dominicon Discretion says, "Soundwave is on the way." Knightmare searches out a landing spot.. and heads to it finally at Discretion's confirmation. As she gets close to landing she drops off the large box she had been carrying before transforming and landing next to it to scan around again, "It will be good to get rid of this trash. Delusion circles about, keeping overwatch. "Yes. I daresay they're quite finished now." Knightmare is standing out in the open, arms crossed with a large box infront of her... that was most likely highly decorated by Delusion. As Soundwave arrives att he designated metting spot he can see the other two Dominicons, Delusion and Discretion, circling overhead in their Earth jet alt-modes to ensure the safety of their commanding officer. The box is decorated in black and purple in an exciting diagonal pattern. A large purple bow made of metal perches on top. Soundwave has come alone, which is probably a poor judgment on his call. However, it does say that he trusts this not to go to into combat and that hes not about to attack either. He looks up, noting the others patrolling and then over to Knightmare. "Dominicons: I will check your 'gift' before returning it to Trypticon." He says, brining out a small array of bomb detecting devices. Of course, he has a lot of those internally, but hes making a show of not being hoodwinked by Dominicons again. "The question remains: Why appease our Titan when you attacked him in the first place?" Knightmare doesnt quite blink though she pauses before she speaks, "We are simply returning something that the Decepticons.... lost awhile ago." She glances at the other Dominicons before returning her gaze to Soundwave, "My intention was not to cause quite... such extensive damage to Trypticon as what occured. Had not expected such sloppiness to have settled in since we parted ways." Soundwave kneels by the box, and starts to open it. His optic band flickers in what may be annoyance. Its hard to tell with his facemask tometimes. "The situation: Has been remedied. You will not find the same situation should you try again. If the attack was not to disable an enemy base. What was the purpose?" Hey. maybe they'll tell? Who knows? Delusion keeps her senses alert, watching in case Soundwave has backup stationed nearby. She dips lower as Soundwave starts to open the box. "That's Trypticon's present, not yours." She doesn't bother to shout- doubtless Soundwave can hear her anyway. "Surely you brought sensors that can check for bombs without disturbing the contents?" Dominicon Delusion says, "They are disturbed enough. *chuckles*" Discretion keeps at her current altitude; keeping watch. Soundwave pauses. "Yes. It is Soundwave's responsibility to make sure it is not a trap. Which means checking it personally by hand." he says in his normal tone, knowing the jets can hear him. That and hes a curious mech who likes to know whats in things. Knightmare would sigh at the antics of her Daughters if it wouldnt be rather undignified. Her tone takes on a edge of challenge, "And I give my word that nothing in that box will cause harm to yourself or Trypticon." A moment passes then she adds, "Nor even to Starscream. Soundwave nods "You have always been honorable. However you have always been:Decepticon." He says. "Measures have to be made before returning this to Trypticon. After your attack I have placed myself /personally/ in charge of Trypticon's defenses." he says. Once he is sure the box and its contents are safe he gives another professional nod. Starscream, he thinks to himself. Always Starscream. "Assume: you are giving our Titan gifts in retriution. You apologize for your actions. It is up to Trypticon and Megatron to accept or deny appologies." He says. Great you have the desk clerk. "If you wish to surrender as further tribue you may. Megatron has been known to be 'lenient at times'. Suggestion for returning: Grovelling. Pleading for your lives. It sometimes helps. Not often. But sometimes." Delusion coughs out a laugh even as a jet. There's a faint crackle of electricity from Discretion's wings by way of response to Soundwave's suggestion. Knightmare taps her chin as if in thought then shakes her head, "What was that comment I heard recently the humans seem to like.. oh, yes. Hell has a greater chance of freezing over before that happens." She looks down at the box before raising her optics back up to Soundwave, "You have always been a excellent Communicatins Officer, Soundwave. I am sure Discretion learned a great deal while we were part of the Decepticons." If it's true or not.. eh.. who knows. "But commanding the defenses of Trypticon? For you, I forsee that as a challenge for you." Her tone makes it clear that her comment is /not/ a insult.. simply what she see's as truth. Soundwave knows that he is not a base commander. She is probably right. His tone keeps respectful. "Soundwave: Thought as much." he says. "Soundwave: Is not alone. There will always be challenges. Together, the Decepticons will rise to them." Under his leadership though. Not something he has ever wanted but something he will do when absolutely necessary. Delusion varies her circuit a bit. "And we all know how well the Decepticons work together," she says without hint of sarcasm. Discretion refrains from commenting further. Knightmare can't help but chuckle briefly, "And what.. in the last four million years.. had shown that would work out well?" She stares at Soundwave, "You are competent in your own field.. but so many others are overconfident in their skills and abilities. It is why the Decepticons have failed time and time again to finish the Autobots off." She waves at the box, "Take it." She pauses as she considers something before she almost seems to purr out as her optics narrow as she watches Soundwave, "Oh.. and do give Banshee my regards. I oh so hope I can meet her sometime soon. I have so much I wish to.. discuss with her." Soundwave nods "I bet you do. She is loyal as well and where her loyalty goes so does Trypticons. You will not pursuade either of them." He says. "Soundwave will ensure that. Soundwave is third in command of the empire for a reason. Soundwave is capable outside of the field of communications." He takes the box. "There is nothing you want in return. Soundwave will report this as: Tribute." He says with all the concern and empathy of a drone. He doesnt show any emotion to meeting with Banshee either. He trusts her to stay where she is. Discretion says, "Soundwave also refers to himself in the third person; which is a good indicator of psychological issues amongst more than a few intelligent species." Soundwave looks to Discretion, his voice lacking any emotion as he answers. "Soundwave: Is not here to be psychoanalyzed." He finishes opening the box, checking the contents. The box contains seekers, currently in parts. They are alive, at least, if with their arms and legs disconnected. They seem barely conscious and flinch away from the light. Knightmare tilts her head to the side just a bit, "Pursade her of what? I wish to hear how.. No. That is a topic between myself and her." She raises a hand, tilting it to the side, "I will give my oath that she will be unharmed if my questions are answered satisfactiory. However, cannot make that oath if I am forced to seek her out to.. talk with her about it." Soundwave looks to Knightmare. "Defections." He says. "Soundwave: will let her know you wish to speak to her and threaten violence if she does not comply." Further examination of the seeker parts would reveal that their arms and legs have been carved with artistic patterns. For the moment, it's difficult to say which pattern belongs with which seeker, but some have koi fish, some stars and comets, and some cybertronian flowers etched into their armor. Some method must have been used to prevent auto-repair from healing over the marks. Knightmare raises a finger, "Clarification. I threaten violence if I do not speak to her at some point shortly. Otherwise, we may have to test how well you are capable of defending Trypticon as you have claimed so I can speak to her personally." Soundwave then looks down at the seeker parts. His face is just as dispassionate even as they twitch. He does not rage like other decepticons do. No. He just looks over the contents. "Hmm. Artistic." he comments. "They will be returned to base shortly. And Trypticon is on full alert. Attacking it with a small group, even a combiner team: Ill advised." Delusion switches between watching the horizon and keeping an eye on the meeting below. Ah, if only she could see Starscream's reaction. Oh, well. Knightmare reaches out a foot and taps the box lightly, "We found them at the bottom of the Great Trench." GAME: Soundwave PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Extreme difficulty. Soundwave pauses a moment as he sends out transmisisons. Hes also trying at the same time to filter out any dominicon signatures and block them from the main broadband. "Found them: Or forced them into it before taking hostage?" Knightmare can quite honestly say, "I did not force them into being hostages." Soundwave pauses. "If they were your hostages: then they were your hostages. If not you could have returned them immediately. This is an act of war: Knightmare. And will be treated as such." Delusion chuckles to herself and transforms to float behind Knightmare, tired of circling about to keep up airspeed. "Always at war." Knightmare shrugs her shoulders as she crosses her arms back across her chest agian, "They were not our hostages. As for war? Have you not already declared that? Multiple times?" She leans a bit forward and peers at Soundwave, "You do look like you recieved a strong blow to your head... have you had it examined? Your memory appears to be faulty." Discretion says, "They were questioned, and released, with minimal damage and no requests for their release made. Nothing was asked in exchange." Soundwave nods sure that things have been covered. He does not go to the bait. "Soundwave: Is sure they have been throughly interrogated. As for the request for release: We cannot request a release if we do not know you have them." Knightmare waves at the box, "In the end, there they are. Alive and functional. Mostly. We could simply throw them back into the Trench if you are worried about our honesty?" Soundwave pauses "Affirmative." he answers, as if just affirming the statement that they are alive. "They are under the posseion of Soundwave. They will be cared for and returned to duty." he says. "Are there any other concerns, requests or veiled threats before we return to our battle?" Knightmare does look a bit afrront t that, "I do not make veiled threats. I simply state fact." Then she pauses and almost.. smiles, "Battle? You desire battle?" Her gaze moves to the twin Ds, "Was a battle started and I not aware of it?" Delusion tilts her head. "I haven't started any lately.." Soundwave pauses. "Not all battles are with weaponry. Are we done here?" Discretion transforms and floats down next to her team mates. "It appears so." Knightmare simply waves a hand at Soundwave, "If you wish to scurry along, Soundwave. Feel free to. I will give you a five minute headstart." Soundwave turns to go without a word. Business is done and he has a box of seekers to get to repair bay. Soundwave tenses on his way out. Maybe something on some communication lines has him on edge. Maybe hte box of seekers. Who knows. Either way hes going home. Knightmare turns to the other Dominicons and waves back towards the way they had come, "Let us return.. we have delivered the disabled to the Decepticon's capa..." Again a pause, "We have returned them to their fellow Decepticons." She herself turns and starts to walk away, muttering a bit, "Hope their medics are more competent then those Techs." Delusion hums to herself as she turns to leave. "As I recall, most of the medics are competent, at least for physical injuries. But.. not exactly reassuring to be around for most." She smirks. Log session ending at 22:42:27 on Friday, 12 October 2018.